


Who doesn't like flowers?

by baylisself



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baylisself/pseuds/baylisself
Summary: Sylvain knows Felix doesn't like flowers. Or does he?Sylvix Week 2019, Day 7: Flowers





	Who doesn't like flowers?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all out of order here, I haven't done day 4 or 6 yet, oh well. This one is short and sweet and soft

Sylvain was on greenhouse duty with Annette, and he was searching for a choice bloom to give to whatever beautiful girl he happened upon this evening. There was a particularly striking stalk of flowers, orangish-yellow in color, long and full. “Oohh, that’s a gladiolus. It’s such a pretty color, don’t you think?” Annette asked, taking it and holding it up into the light. She spun in a slow circle, the light changing the color of the petals depending on how it reflected. “It means strength, did you know?”

Sylvain nodded and took the bloom back, admiring it. “Yeah, I read a book on flower meanings a while back. Comes in handy with the ladies, you know,” he said and winked, Annette rolling her eyes in response. “It kinda looks like Felix’s eyes,” he added without thinking.

Annette giggled, covering her mouth with a hand. “Oh wow!” she said. “I guess so. You should give it to him.”

Sylvain snorted and waved his hand dismissively. “Nah, come on, I didn’t mean it like that. Anyways, Felix doesn’t like flowers.”

“What? How could someone not like flowers?” Annette asked, her hands going into little fists and bobbing at her side.

Sylvain chuckled. “You’re really cute when you’re angry, Annette.”

Annette began sputtering and the question of Felix’s like or dislike of flowers was conveniently forgotten. Sylvain had seen Felix receive flowers countless times - usually from Byleth, but occasionally from other students as well. Felix’s reaction was always the same - a calculating look at the bloom and a slightly befuddled “Alright.” And his hand holding the flower would drop to his side, the petals crushing into his leg, his lack of interest palpable.

It was really quite funny to watch. In fact, Sylvain decided impulsively he would like to watch it again, perhaps a bit closer this time. He knocked on Felix’s door, the flower waiting in his hand.

Felix opened the door. “What do you want?” He asked, always straight to the point.

“Hey Fe, I got this for you,” Sylvain said, handing him the flower with a graceful flourish and a joking grin, ready for his rebuke.

Felix dropped his gaze to the flower and stared at it, then looked back at Sylvain, and back down at the offering, several times. Then he took it and inspected it closely, as though searching for some kind of weakness or hidden trap. “O...oh.” he said.

What? Had Felix just *stuttered*? Sylvain had known him his entire life and he had NEVER heard him stutter before - Felix was always sharp and to the point, with no wasted effort. Sylvain felt a strange thump of confusion and surprise in his heart and took a step backwards, bracing himself on the wall. “Uh… it… it means strength. It reminded me of your eyes” he added, trying to explain, and wincing at his choice of words - he was just making things worse.

Felix brought the flower closer to his face, and rubbed one of the petals between his fingers. “Oh.” he said again.

Sylvain took another step backwards. This was not what he had been expecting at ALL! Felix was usually easy for Sylvain to read and predict, but he was acting in a completely unforeseen way. “Uh… gotta go Fe, see ya!” he stammered, and turned and fled to his room. He slammed his door behind him and stood with his back pressed against it, slowly sliding down until he was on the floor. Just what the HELL had that been?

The next day, Sylvain found himself back in the greenhouse. There were no more gladiolus, but he found some ranunculus with a similar shade, and he picked a few stems. He marched directly to Felix’s room, ready for another round. Felix had just been surprised, that had to be it, right?

Felix swung open the door and looked at him. Sylvain presented the flowers with a smile, “I got these for you Fe.”

Felix stared at them, a small “oh” slipping through his lips once again. He took them and held them up. “They’re different,” he said. “Do these have a meaning too?”

“Yeah, charm and attraction,” the words popped out automatically, his mouth moving before his brain engaged. Sylvain blushed fiercely, had he really just said those words out loud? To FELIX? What the fuck, he was an idiot. He brought one hand to rub along the back of his neck nervously. “I just liked the color!” he added quickly.

“Oh,” he said again. He moved the stem in his hand, spinning it slowly. The stem moved smoothly, and Sylvain stared, hypnotized as Felix *twirled* it in a graceful swirl as he brought it close to his face and *sniffed*, the end of his nose lightly brushing the petals. “No scent,” he said.

Sylvain shook his head, trying to bring himself back to reality. He stumbled away and sprinted to his room, yelling a “gotta run, see ya” behind him. Safely in his own room, Sylvain panted, his hand dragging across his face, wiping a sheen of sweat from his brow.

The next day, Sylvain had a new selection. “For you Fe. Lily-of-the-valley, it means return to happiness.”

Felix eyed Sylvain and then the flower. “Oh,” he said, taking it and holding it close.

Why did Sylvain enjoy the sound of that word so much? Just one little syllable, so simple. It was a spark of joy every time he heard it. “Try smelling them,” he said, and stepped closer to the doorframe, leaning against it casually, trying not to be obvious about his incredibly interested stare.

Would Felix bring it to his face again? Would his fingers dance along the leaves, delicate and agile? Indeed, he did, sniffing gently, and his nose crinkled, his eyes squinting. “Sweet,” he said.

Sylvain retreated again, new ideas already forming. Next was matthiola incana, a type of stock, with creamy yellow blooms. He knocked and Felix opened the door almost immediately. “For you,” he said, stepping directly into the doorframe. “I think you’ll find this scent more appealing.” he said.

“Oh,” Felix said, taking them quickly. He brought them to his face and sniffed. “Smells like… spice? Cloves?” He breathed in deeply, a soft humming sound coming from his throat.

“They mean unfading beauty and a happy life,” Sylvain said, leaning forward, his voice gravelly.

“Oh,” Felix said, and turned to his desk. Sylvain gaped as he carefully placed them beside the previous day’s flowers in a vase on his desk. “Hmmm,” he said again.

Sylvain felt his heart hammering in his chest. “See you… tomorrow,” he said, and Felix looked away, his cheeks pink.

This time, Sylvain pressed into the room when Felix opened the door, and it closed softly behind them. “I got this for you Fe,” he said, holding up a small spray of white orchids. Felix stepped closer, standing right next to Sylvain. “They’re orchids. I thought they would… look nice on you,” Sylvain said.

“Oh,” Felix glanced at the flower and then back up at Sylvain. “Where?” he asked.

“Your hair,” Sylvain said softly.

Felix reached up and removed his hair tie, his dark hair falling gracefully along his shoulders. “Where?” he asked again, turning his head slightly, so Sylvain could place it.

Sylvain reached up, his hands shaking. He carefully slid the orchid behind Felix’s ear, pushing the dark locks around it. “It means hope, reverence, perfection, and love,” he whispered, his fingers slowly melting through Felix’s hair, soft and silky. Then along his neck, ivory skin glowing against his raven hair, matching the pale orchid. He gently pushed Felix’s chin up, and Felix’s eyes were on fire, his lips parted slightly and he pushed up as Sylvain leaned down, lips meeting at last.


End file.
